Martine
by Romana in the Void
Summary: [Fiction Aventures] Il n'y a qu'en jouant à ce jeu de rôle que Martine se sentais vivre. Durant leurs parties qu'elle existait vraiment. Pourtant...


_Salutations à toutes et à tous !_

 _Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon antre pour ce nouvel OS sur la fantastique série du Bazar du Grenier, je nomme : 'Aventures' ! (et voui je ne parle pas d'univers cette fois car oubliés les personnages, plongez avec moi dans le jeu de rôle en lui-même. Un jeu où il ne faut pas croire à tout ce que l'on voit...)_

 _Bref : bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

 **Martine**

 **.**

Martine aimait bien ce jeu de rôle. 'Aventures', un nom peu imaginatif certes, mais parfaitement adapté. Que ce soit aux aventures qu'ils vivaient dans le jeu ou à l'aventure humaine qu'était de côtoyer ces quatre hommes. Et elle devait avouer que ça lui plaisait.

Des personnalités aussi disparates qui se réunissaient autour d'une table - virtuelle certes - pour l'espace d'un instant devenir autres et transformer le présent en un monde fantastique ? Il n'y aurait eu aucun risque qu'elle refuse d'y participer !  
D'ailleurs ça lui avait semblé tellement naturel qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus comment elle en était arrivée à participer. Et en son for intérieur elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement. Ça s'était juste fait, par un coup du destin.

Étrangement il n'y avait eu aucune gène à son arrivé et elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans ce petit groupe.  
Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.  
 _Étrange_...

Pourtant elle remplaçait l'un des leurs, le paladin qu'ils pleuraient tous, ce Théo.  
Il y avait bien un joueur qui avait été expulsé de la table de jeu, banni a jamais, et qu'elle avait pour mission de remplacer. Non ?

Un frisson la parcourut à l'idée d'être annihilée du jeu, jetée dans un trou sans fond, sans espoir de retour et sans que quiconque ne regrette son absence.

Car c'était la seule chose qui la gênait, qui crispait sa conscience avant chaque partie : personne ne regrettait le joueur fantôme.  
Pire, personne ne semblait même s'en souvenir ! Et si cela lui était arrivé, cela pourrait très facilement lui arriver à elle...

Elle se le cachait, ne voulait pas l'accepter, mais oui, elle avait peur.

Peur de leurs rires, de l'insouciance qu'ils dégageaient, de cette complicité et de ce bonheur qui n'aurait pas dû exister.

Oui, c'était exactement ça le problème : tout ceci avait quelque chose de malsain.  
Chaque moment d'action, chaque réflexion avant un jet de dés, chaque sourire ! Tout sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Elle voyait bien leur bonheur, partageait leurs rires et blaguait avec eux mais ils y avait quelque-chose qui clochait. Les paroles, les sons et les images, même ses propres réactions, elle avait presque l'impression que tout devait traverser un voile invisible avant de l'atteindre. Un voile qui déformait la réalité, pour elle mais aussi pour les autres.  
Comme si au final ils ne la voyaient pas. Si elle n'était pas censée être là mais qu'elle était la seule à s'en rendre compte... À moins qu'elle n'y soit pas vraiment ?

La jeune femme se figea, les yeux dans le vague. Elle était réelle , elle ne pouvait que l'être... Non ?

Elle fixa les quatre hommes à travers le miroir noir de son écran, n'accordant pas un regard au visage blond qui s'y reflétait. Coincée derrière son écran, la voyaient-ils vraiment ? Étrangement elle en doutait, une part d'elle lui soufflait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du participer à leur jeu de rôle...

« Bon, on fait une pause. Les gars, » une paire d'yeux noirs se posèrent sur elle « Fred. »

 **.**

Fred vacilla une fraction de seconde, perdu. ' _Qu'est-ce que- ?!_ ' Puis tout revint à la normale.

Il s'étira sur sa chaise avant de se lever se chercher un verre d'eau, réfléchissant à la partie en cours. Oui car jouer Viktor était bien plus stratégique que d'être Théo, même s'il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus, c'était toujours lui qui était aux manettes !  
Faire le magister de Lumière était étrangement agréable et, alors qu'il craignait de ne pas autant s'amuser, tout ce passait bien.

Il se frotta les tempes, songeant à prendre une aspirine. Si ce n'était cette migraine intermittente qui le prenait à chaque fin de tournage il aurait même pu se dire détendu. Comme si son esprit se reposait sans qu'il s'en rende compte durant les parties, en sommeil. Sauf que des maux de tête l'assaillaient dès qu'il quittait le monde du Cratère, et allaient en empirant. Une sorte de gêne dans son cerveau, un lancement derrière la nuque mais surtout cette pression sur le côté gauche. La même sensation qu'après avoir avalé de travers, quand on sent encore le morceau dans la gorge bien après qu'il soit parti. Comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à appuyer sur sa matière grise pour voir ce que ça ferait et y avait laissé son empreinte. Enfin c'était désagréable quoi.

Il se rassit devant son ordinateur après avoir déniché un comprimé de paracétamol au fin fond d'un tiroir. En espérant que ça agisse...  
Les autres apparurent bientôt à la webcam et il renfila la perruque blonde qui faisait de lui leur amie Martine. 'Important pour l'immersion' qu'avait dit ce très cher MJ. Au vu de leurs sourires c'était surtout qu'il se couvre de ridicule qui était important.

 **.**

Martine cligna des yeux, le regard de Mahyar fixé sur elle. Un frisson parcourut sa peau, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait de manière intrigante envers elle. Oh, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher, loin de là ! Les parties étaient un régal, le groupe avait une bonne synergie et pour réussir à les gérer et à faire progresser l'intrigue malgré leurs égarements il méritait une médaille. Mais à chaque pause, en début ou en fin de partie, elle remarquait de plus en plus cette fraction de seconde de latence. Un bref instant où tous ses muscles semblaient se tendre dans l'attente d'une malédiction qui ne venait pas. Ou qu'elle ne percevait pas.  
Un éclat de temps où il lui semble apercevoir le véritable visage du maître du jeu, tellement rapide qu'il ne lui laisse qu'un goût ferreux sur la langue, une alarme mugissant sous son crâne. _Danger_.  
Puis tout disparaît. Et elle ne peut que se traiter d'idiote pour s'être laissée prendre à l'apparence minutieusement élaborée de l'homme en noir. Puisque ce n'était que ça : une apparence, un subterfuge pour créer une ambiance, jamais une réalité...

« Viktor, c'est ton tour. Que fais tu ? »

Martine n'eût pas longtemps à réfléchir. Jouer le magister était une seconde nature. La façon dont il pensait, agissait, parlait ? Elle les connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Ses secrets, ses remords, la vision qu'il avait de chacun de ses compagnons et la façon qu'il avait de réagir avec eux en contre-partie n'avaient pas de secrets pour elle.  
Ça lui semblait même parfois plus simple d'être Viktor que d'être Martine. Un rôle moins lourd à endosser, moins oppressant, plus libre en un sens.  
Le fait que le seul moment où elle se sentait elle-même soit en endossant la peau d'un vieil homme avait-il un sens ? Qu'est-ce que cela traduisait de sa vie ? Oui, c'est bien ce qu'elle se disait...

« -Bon tu nous aides Fred ? »  
Une douleur résonna sous son crâne et tout disparut en un flash blanc.

 **.**

Fred secoua la tête avant de se concentrer sur l'écran où s'affichait l'ennemi. Mahyar souriait, fier de voir ses aventuriers mis à mal par un de ses Pnj.  
Oh non, il s'était déjà assez réjoui pour la séance ! Il fallait changer les choses : marre de faire dans la gentillesse, il voulait résister, ce malotru ? Il allait lui montrer qui il était !

« - Toi là, je suis Viktor Oppenheimer, magister-inquisiteur de la Lumière. Cesse tout de suite toute tentative de fuite. Tu vois ce mage ? La seule chose qui l'empêche de t'attacher avec tes propres tripes,  
\- Et de lui brûler lentement chaque parcelle de peau  
\- aussi. C'est ma présence. Parce-qu'aussi dangereux soit-il sache que je le suis dix fois plus  
\- Hey ! Ça va pas non de dire des trucs comme ça !?  
\- Parce-que moi je possède une qualité qu'il ne possède pas : je suis patient. Et très tenace en plus- »  
Une voix légèrement anxieuse qu'il lui sembla être le seul à entendre le coupa dans son élan: « Attends tu nous fais quoi là Martine ? »

 **.**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Il lui fallait bien plus de temps pour rendre Viktor en colère, c'était bien trop tôt !

« Alors, tu va tout nous dire sans faire d'histoire ou la Lumière sera ton seul juge.»  
Voilà qui était mieux.

Ça devait être la fatigue. Rien que la fatigue...

Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait continuer à se mentir ainsi. Elle savait très bien que quelque-chose clochait et ne pouvait plus continuer à se voiler la face : elle n'avait aucun véritable souvenir de sa dernière action. Oh elle se rappelait bien avoir agi, elle savait que la colère l'avait envahie et qu'elle avait décidé de mettre un terme à ce long interrogatoire, mais elle n'avait rien ressenti. Elle avait vu l'action à travers des yeux qui n'étaient pas les siens, qui ne l'avaient peut-être jamais été...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sa vie, toute sa vie, celle qu'elle pensait connaître, était floue. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment songé, à chaque fois prise par le jeu, par la bonne humeur ambiante, mais sa vie non plus n'était pas réelle. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? Croire un seul instant à cette utopie ?

Pour la première fois elle croisa le regard de son reflet dans l'ordinateur.  
Et le peu de stabilité qu'elle avait réussi à préserver s'effondra.

Comment rester saine d'esprit quand on découvre que tout n'est que mensonge ? Que même la seule chose dont on pense être assuré s'avère n'être qu'une tromperie de plus ? Comment vivre avec un visage qui n'est pas le sien ?...  
On ne peut tout simplement pas.

Martine se mit à trembler légèrement, complètement déconnectée de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Les yeux fixés sur le visage barbu affublé d'une perruque ridicule qu'elle ne pouvait accepter comme sien.  
Elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face désormais. L'illusion était tombée et jamais rien ne pourrait la remplacer, elle était condamnée à connaître la vérité.

Elle leva la tête, le monde n'était plus qu'une brume grisâtre d'où se distinguaient une paires d'yeux d'obsidienne et un sourire qui flottaient dans le vide.  
Elle ne percevait plus qu'un brouhaha étouffé et son cœur se serra. Elle allait mourir. Elle mourrait seule sans que personne n'ait jamais su qui elle était. Seule et abandonnée de ceux qu'elle avait cru en quelques moments de folie être ses amis...

Un sursaut d'adrénaline la réveilla. Non, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ainsi. Ce serait déclarer forfait et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.  
Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle sorte de se cauchemar ! Et plus elle y songeait plus sa vision s'obscurcissait. Plus elle paniquait plus son crâne lui faisait mal.  
Ses ongles griffaient sa peau, laissant perler quelques gouttes de sang qu'elle ne sentait pas de toute manière. Et puis au final : qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Ce n'était pas son corps, cela ne le serrait jamais. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était trouver un moyen de s'en extirper. De toute façon rien ne serait pire que cette hache qui semblait vouloir lui fendre le crâne de l'intérieur.

Sortir.  
C'était l'unique chose qui occupait ses pensées.  
Se libérer.

« -Tu voulais savoir la vérité il me semble. À moins que ce ne sois plus le cas ? » La voix glaciale lui fit reprendre pied. Elle était vivante, assise dans son fauteuil devant une session de 'Aventures', tout était normal.  
Sauf qu'elle était face au MJ. Juste face à lui. Un regard aux chaises vides de ses compagnons provoqua un frisson dans sa nuque et elle ouvrit la bouche. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question, devancée par un sourire faussement compréhensif.  
« Où sont-ils ? Ils vont bien, j'ai leur ait juste suggéré de prendre la pause un peu plus tôt, que j'avais besoin de te parler.  
\- Et ils n'ont pas posé de questions ?  
\- Sois pas perplexe, après tout on se connait maintenant. On pourrait même dire que nous sommes devenus des amis proches. »

Le soulagement de les savoir en sécurité et surtout ignorants de ce qui se tramait, se mêlait à la sensation oppressante qui enssérait sa poitrine à l'idée qu'ils restaient complètement à sa merci.  
Mais les questionnements à son sujet l'emportèrent et Mahyar l'avait deviné. Nonchalant, il plaça ses mains sous son menton avec une expression presque enfantine mêlant joie et possession.

« - Tu n'es pas qui tu crois être.  
\- Alors, qui suis-je ?  
\- Martine n'existe pas. Martine n'a jamais existé. Mais tu vois, elle est intéressante à observer. Te voir agir, sans te rendre compte que tu n'es qu'un mensonge...» Un sourire découpa le visage de l'homme en noir qui se pencha vers l'écran « Seulement voilà, tu dois apprendre une chose : Je contrôle tout ce que je souhaite, tu ne peux pas m'échapper et je ne supporterais pas que tu retentes quoi que se soit, suis-je clair ? »  
Elle acquiesça lentement de la tête, espérant que les trois autres se reconnectent rapidement, qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qu'il se passait !  
« - Oui.  
\- Parfais, sache que tu m'appartiens. Je t'ai créé et je peux parfaitement te détruire d'un simple mouvement de la main »

Ce disant il fit apparaître une paire de dés noir et or dans sa main et souffla dessus, ses yeux ténébreux fixés sur sa proie.  
« Au revoir, Martine »

Crispée sur sa chaise, elle ne pouvait ôter le regard de la trajectoire des décaèdres. Ça allait à l'encontre de toute logique mais elle sentait le fil du Destin qui les reliait à elle. Elle avait été si naïve d'espérer s'en sortir après l'avoir confronté.

Tant de pouvoirs dans un simple lancer de dés...

 **.**

S'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, Mahyar fit disparaître les dés au profit d'une tasse de café noir.  
Loin d'être inquiétante, cette irruption dans son quotidien l'avait diverti. De quoi donner une chance à tout être, et preuve qu'une fois de plus c'était lui qui tenait les rênes.

Seigneur incontesté d'un univers qui jamais ne saurait quelle vérité il leur cachait. Quelle puissance il possédait.

 **.**

Martine aimait bien ce jeu de rôle. 'Aventures', un nom parfaitement adapté. Que ce soit aux aventures qu'ils vivaient dans le jeu ou à l'aventure humaine qu'était de côtoyer ces quatre hommes. Et elle devait avouer que ça lui plaisait.

Des personnalités aussi disparates qui se réunissaient autour d'une table pour devenir autres et transformer le présent en un monde fantastique ? Il n'y aurait eu aucun risque qu'elle refuse d'y participer !  
Ça lui avait semblé tellement naturel qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus comment elle en était arrivée à participer. Il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement.  
Jouer à 'Aventures' était la chose la plus normale qui soit.  
Après tout, c'était le Destin.

 **.**

 _Qui est Martine ?_

 _Oh, question intéressante s'il en est, mais pour simplifier je dirais... la folie._

 _Oui : la Folie_

 **.**

* * *

 _Un MJ manipulateur, un Fred aveugle à se qu'il se passe et une Martine sans volonté, qu'en avait vous pensé ?  
_ _J'espère que mon texte vous a plu, un avis réchaufferait mon cœur (:_

 _*disparaît mystérieusement*_


End file.
